Ruhaan
Ruhaan, (also known as "N...." Khan), is a [[Guide of Revolution|'Guide of Revolution']], part of the Board of ULP. He succeded Amanster after the November Coup, prior to that he was Head of Intelligence. Background Ruhaan joined ULP in Summer 2017. He was the founder of the Islambol Gang, wand waged war against Ego Sum Jeffum and his Stasi server. Ruhaan was very into Islam in 2017 and 2018, and changed the fundamental culture of the server for a year. Founder of the Islambol Gang Ruhaan established the Islambol Gang meme in September 2017. He made various shitpost videos glorifying the new Islambol Movement, which was superceding the decaying Nazbol and other Naz- gang memes of 2017. Ruhaan's first order of business was declaring war on Ego_Sum_Jeffum's Stasi server, which had numerous crimes of raiding, or planning raids on other servers, the most famous was the Bunker of MLs. 'The Stasi server was later destroyed in cooperation with the Blairites, who came from [[Revolver Armin|'Armin's]] United Leninist Front server Rise to Head of Intelligence In March 2018, after the moderation was reorganized after the end of [[Doctoma|'Doctoma']]'-Exuviate' Co-Ownership, Ruhaan was appointed HoI, suceeding Brezhnev. Guide of Revolution Ruhaan suceeded Amanster as the new Co Owner in November 2018, after Brezhnev put an end to the Coup that was staged. Role in starting Danovposting Ruhaan began the trend in danovposting first by changing his name and pfp to Danov, and began a long tirade as Danov pretending to be Schizo. Danov was mad that Ruhaan broke the rule against mimicking mods, but Brezhnev thought it was funny. In February, he created a meme event where he announced that Danov had died. People for a while actually thought Danov was dead, until he came on shortly after to reveal he was alive. Ruhaan's image has been more towards shitposting and chillness, an opposite to Danov's serious appearance, which was one of the reasons why he was picked to be Guide over others at the time. Squashing local rebellions In May, Ruhaan challenged numerous groups that sought to violate the rules of ULP, such as the gamers and the Ho Chi Meme backed ULPLF. ULPLF leaders tried to persuade Ruhaan to take part in their plan to raid ULP, but unbenounced to them, Ruhaan alerted Brezhnev and Danov about the raid plans, and put an end to the group. Their leaders were summarily executed by ULP Authorities. Rumors of Resigning In November 2019, rumors began to circulate that he was contemplating on resigning. Brezh and Danov didn't want him to, and he was considering just going inactive for a week due to testing. But long enough the rumors hit the main channels, and some users began to fear the change in atmosphere if Ruhaan did leave. This crisis spurred the Specialist Crisis in #arrivals. January 2020 Danov Coup After the disappearance of Danov and Brezh on December 31st 2019, Ruhaan warned the moderators that an impending coup was going to take place. At 5:20 EST, Ruhaan announced he was couping the server, and abolished Unofficial Leftypol, and instated a Khanate, led by him and [[Cloakersmoker|'Cloakersmoker']]. Rebellions broke out in #cartoons by Freak, and he was immediately ousted by Pro-Coup moderators. Several Anti-Ruhaan rebels were purged for criticizing him. After an hour of animeposting, the coup was stopped by Brezhnev, who demodded Ruhaan, and ordered Garlic to gulag him.Category:Staff members Category:Users